Way
by chohyunnie
Summary: "biarkan ini menjadi jalan kita, biarkan ini menjadi kisah kita, biarkan ini menjadi pilihan kita" / Siwon, Kyuhyun, wonkyu everything will gonna be okay - chapter 3 is Up
1. Chapter 1

_**"apa hyung pernah memikirkan sedikit saja perasaan appa, eomma dan hyungku?"**_

_**"justru karena aku memikirkan mereka, makanya aku melakukan ini"**_

_**"aku lelah dengan semua hubungan ini"**_

_**"hyung bahkan lebih lelah lagi"**_

_**"terima kasih sudah pernah mencintai ku, sekarang bisa kau membebaskanku?"**_

_**"sakit, ini terlalu sakit, aku tidak sanggup"**_

_**"aku mohon berbaliklah, ku mohon berbaliklah, satu detik saja agar aku punya alasan untuk tetap menahanmu di sisi ku"**_

_**"biarkan ini menjadi jalan kita, biarkan ini menjadi kisah kita, biarkan ini menjadi pilihan kita"**_

This is our

**-WAY-**

Author: Wonkyu-na

Pair: Wonkyu, HanChul

Warning: BL, kalau ga suka baca male x male mending ga usah baca, oke ^^ attention, GS for Heechul, sorry for typos, or bad plot

Disclaimer: All chara belong to theirself and God, I only have the plot

summary: "biarkan ini menjadi jalan kita, biarkan ini menjadi kisah kita, biarkan ini menjadi pilihan kita" / Siwon, Kyuhyun, wonkyu ~ everything will gonna be okay

Chapter 1

Kyuhyun Pov

_Apakah kalian percaya pada jalan takdir? Aku akan katakan ya untuk itu. Itulah yang ku lakukan sekarang. Menunggu seseorang yang aku anggap jalan takdirku, walau ini jalan yang salah, tapi aku tidak perduli, karna dialah alasan ku untuk tetap berada di dunia ini, karna dialah aku tetap berjuang untuk menjalani hari hariku, walau jeruji besi memisahkan kami._

Angin musim dingin mulai berhembus, kembali kurapatkan jaket tebal yang kupakai, sambil sesekali meniup telapak tanganku yang mulai mendingin karena tidak memakai sarung tangan,

"aish siwon hyung lama sekali sih, padahal kan harusnya jam segini dia keluar" aku mencoba mengintip ke arah pintu besar di depanku, namun tidak ada tanda - tanda seseorang akan keluar dari sana. Aku merengut dan menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding sambil terus meniup - niup telapak tanganku, "haishhh pabboya kyuhyunnie, karna tergesa - gesa kau sampai lupa membawa sarung tangan, ck, lagipula kenapa aku percaya begitu saja pada sungmin hyung kalau siwon hyung akan keluar jam segini, mungkin saja sungmin hyung membohongiku. Haaaaaissshhh" aku menggosok - gosokkan tubuhku ke dinding,

"Kyuhyunnie? Kau sedang apa?"

Deg! Aku terkejut, suara itu, aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, dan terlihatlah dia. Sosok itu, sosok yang sangat aku rindukan selama dua tahun ini, sosok yang terpisah denganku karena terhalang jeruji besi. Mataku langsung berkaca - kaca, namun bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman,

"siwonnie hyung" aku melompat dan memeluknya erat - erat, akhirnya, akhirnya cintaku telah bebas dari penjara. Ku per-erat pelukanku padanya, "hyung, siwon hyung, siwon hyung, akhirnya hyung bebas, akhirnya hyung bebas" tanpa sadar aku berteriak kesenangan. Perlahan kurasakan tangan siwon hyung membalas pelukanku.

"ne kyuhyunnie, hyung sudah bebas,"ucapnya terdengar sedih, tidak seperti biasanya.

_Kalian tahu, kadang takdir itu mempunyai jalannya sendiri, entah itu jalan yang menyakitkan atau menyenangkan, aku tidak tahu, tapi aku rasa, sekarang ini, takdir mulai mempermainkanku._

Author POV

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan siwon dan menatap bingung ke arah namjachingunya tersebut, terlihat, siwon walaupun tersenyum tapi matanya menyiratkan penyesalan dan permohonan maaf. Belum sempat kyuhyun mencerna apa yang terjadi di depannya, sebuah suara mengagetkan namja tersebut.

"siwon oppa, chukkaeyo, oppa sudah bebas dari penjara" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut lalu ganti menatap siwon seolah meminta penjelasan.

"ne tiffany, oppa sudah bebas" ucap siwon riang yang membuat kyuhyun menyadari satu hal, ada yang berubah dari siwon hyung-nya.

Perlahan siwon berjalan mendekati tiffany dan memluk mesra yeoja tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam tanpa mampu berbuat apapun, otaknya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Namun apa yang siwon katakan berikutnya menarik kyuhyun ke dunia nyata, bahwa hubungan yang dia pertahankan selama ini hancur dalam hitungan menit, ah tidak, mungkin detik.

"kyuhyun-ah, mianhae, dia tiffany, kami akan bertunangan dan segera menikah"

Satu kalimat singkat namun mampu menghancurkan seluruh pertahanan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada siwon, ia berharap ini hanya mimpi, ia berharap siwon hyung-nya hanya bercanda, ia harap ini hanyalah keisengan hyung-nya tersebut. Namun semua gerakan - gerakan siwon pada tiffany begitu pula sebaliknya membuat kyuhyun sadar, ini bukan mimpi, lelucon apalagi keisengan.

"h, hyung, hyung bercanda kan? Hyung pasti bercanda, ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin hyung! kenapa hyung tidak mengatakan apa - apa padaku selama ini, padahal, padahal hampir setiap hari aku mengunjungi hyung di sini," kyuhyun mati - matian menahan air matanya, ia tidak mau dianggap lemah, padahal sedikit kata - kata dari siwon selanjutnya bisa saja menghancurkannya berkeping - keping.

Ia, cho kyuhyun, yang selama ini mendampingi siwon di penjara, membantu siwon diterima lagi dalam keluarganya, ia yang selalu membantu siwon, ia yang selalu berkhayal akan melakukan kegiatan apa setelah mereka menikah nanti, namun apa yang dia terima saat ini? Dengan mudahnya siwon menghancurkan semuanya.

Siwon menghela nafas, pelan, sangat pelan hingga kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya, helaan nafas yang tidak kyuhyun ketahui bahwa siwon juga merasakan sakit yang sangat di dadanya, kyuhyun tidak tahu, siwon sibuk memilih kalimat apa yang nantinya akan dia gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyunnya.

"mianhae" akhirnya hanya satu kata itulah yang lolos dari bibir siwon, satu kata yang berhasil membuat air mata kyuhyun akhirnya meluncur dengan bebas tanpa bisa ditahan lagi,

"jeongmal mianhae, kyuhyun-ah" lanjutnya. Mati - matian siwon menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk kyuhyun yang menangis, mati - matian ia bertahan agar kyuhyun bisa menerima keputusannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam membiarkan air matanya terus menetes, dia tidak perduli lagi terlihat lemah, dia tidak perduli ada seorang yeoja yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan, dia tidak perduli lagi pada semuanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut dan memandang siwon dengan tatapan kosong, "bisa hyung jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Hanya kita berdua, aku ingin hyung menjelaskan semuanya secara lengkap padaku"

Siwon tersentak, dia menatap tiffany sekilas, berharap yeoja itu mengerti dan mau pergi untuk beberapa saat. Tiffany yang dipandang seperti itu oleh siwon hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan berlalu dari sana.

"kyuhyunnie"

"apa hyung ingat, bagaimana beratnya kita menjalani hubungan ini?" kyuhyun tidak mengijinkan siwon berbicara terlebih dulu, "apa hyung lupa, bagaimana aku mati - matian memohon pada orang tua ku mengenai kita. apa hyung sadar, berapa orang yang sudah kita lukai hanya karena hubungan kita? apa hyung tahu beratnya hidupku tanpa hyung dua tahun ini? Hah?! Apa hyung tahu?" teriak kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

"mian..."

"apa hyung lupa, apa yang sungmin hyung katakan saat itu? Apa hyung lupa apa yang appa dan eomma hyung katakan saat itu? Apa hyung lupa?" kyuhyun mendorong keras bahu siwon hingga namja itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"mian.. kyuhyunnie, mianhae"

"kenapa hanya kata mian yang keluar dari mulutmu hyung, aku ingin penjelasan" kyuhyun berteriak keras,

'bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan kalau kau daritadi bicara kyuhyun-ah!" balas siwon sambil berteriak, ia juga merasa tidak tahan, ia disalahkan habis - habisan oleh kyuhyun, walau dia tahu ia memang salah, tapi tidakkah kyuhyun sadar bahwa ini sangat berat baginya., "mianhae kyuhyunniea mianhae"

"apa hyung pernah memikirkan sedikit saja perasaan appa, eomma dan hyungku?"

Siwon terdiam, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun,

"mereka rela dihina banyak orang hanya karena kita hyung, mereka rela bekerja keras mempertahankan bisnis keluarga cho demi hubungan kita hyung. Tapi sekarang..Kenapa sekarang dengan mudahnya mengatakan akan bertunangan dengan seorang yeoja padahal kita masih ada hubungan, bagaimana bisa kau berbuat seperti ini hyung?"

"justru karena aku memikirkan mereka, makanya aku melakukan ini kyuhyunie" siwon mengatakan hal tersebut setelah terdiam cukup lama, mengontrol suaranya yang seperti tercekat, "bagaimana bisa mereka melihatmu bersanding dengan seorang mantan narapidana sepertiku kyu.. Bagaimana tanggapan relasi bisnis cho corporation nantinya.. Putra bungsu keluarga cho dan seorang mantan narapidana" Akhirnya satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata siwon, namja itu menangis, namja yang dikenal kyuhyun adalah namja yang begitu kuat itu kini menangis dan jatuh berlutut.

Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, ia hanya bisa diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, pikirannya penuh dengan kata kata yang diucapkan siwon tadi.

_"bencilah aku kyu, bencilah aku jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, tidak masalah untukku, asalkan kau bahagia, aku rela kau membenciku kyu. Aku rela"_ batin siwon sambil terus menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya. Tanpa mengetahui tatapan mata kyuhyun yang mengelam.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"..ah-kyuhyun-ah..."

Samar - samar aku mendengar sebuah suara, kubuka mataku perlahan - lahan dan mengerjap - ngerjapkannya.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga anak nakal, hyung sudah bersusah payah membangunkanmu dari tadi, tapi kau tidak bangun - bangun juga"

"hyung"

"waeyo kyuhyunnie?"

"aku memimpikannya lagi" ucapku lirih,

"nugu? Choi siwon?" aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sungmin hyung.

"apa kau masih mencintainya kyu?" kali ini aku menggeleng sedikit, tapi kemudian aku menatap sungmin hyung, "menurut hyung, apa aku bisa tidak mencintainya lagi? Walau dia sudah menyakitiku begitu dalam?" sungmin hyung mengacak rambutku dan tersenyum,

"hyung percaya pada jalan kalian. Walau saat ini kalian terpisah, tapi jika memang ini adalah jalan kalian, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi"

"hyung tidak benci padaku? Hyung tidak marah padaku? Tidak jijik padaku?"

Sungmin hyung menggeleng, "hyung yang mengijinkan kalian bersama, mana mungkin hyung marah apalagi benci pada kalian"

"tapi appa dan eomma,"

"mereka tidak membenci siwon, kyu, mereka hanya kecewa, kecewa karna siwon telah melukai anak kesayangan mereka, melukai adik kesayanganku. Ahh sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, lalu jemput kekasih baru mu di bandara"

"hyung, changmin bukan kekasihku!" protesku yang disambut gelakan tawa sungmin hyung.

Yah inilah kehidupanku sehari - hari, terbangun karna mimpi yang selalu membayangiku sejak aku dan siwon hyung memutuskan hubungan kami dua tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, yang aku tahu, siwon hyung tidak jadi menikah dengan yeoja yang sempat bertemu denganku di penjara waktu itu. Kalau diingat - ingat lagi, saat - saat aku menjemput siwon hyung dipenjara waktu itu adalah saat - saat terberat dalam hidupku. Bagaimana tidak, awalnya kami mati - matian meminta restu kedua orang tuaku dan sungmin hyung mengenai hubungan kami, tapi ternyata, beberapa tahun setelahnya aku yang mati - matian memohon pada orang tuaku agar tidak menghajar siwon hyung.

Kuhembuskan nafasku dengan keras, terbayang lagi olehku bagaimana marahnya sungmin hyung saat aku pulang dari penjara waktu itu. Bagaimana appa dan eommaku berniat menghajar siwon hyung tepat di depan mataku. Walau aku berhasil menghalangi mereka menghajar siwon hyung, tapi tamparan keras dari sungmin hyung tidak berhasil aku halangi.

Kuhembuskan lagi nafasku dengan keras dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bersiap menjemput sahabat sungmin hyung di bandara. Sambil mendengus aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, sahabat macam apa hyung itu, masa sahabatnya baru pulang dari luar negeri bukannya dijemput sendiri tapi malah menyuruh dongsaengnya yang menjemput. Kalau bukan karna changmin seumuran denganku, sudah ku tolak dari tadi permintaan sungmin hyung.

Changmin, ya, shim changmin memang sahabat dari sungmin hyung, tapi aku dan dia juga sangat dekat, dia sudah seperti hyung bagiku, ya walaupun secara resmi aku lebih tua darinya beberapa hari, tapi dia lebih dewasa dariku, dialah yang mampu membuatku bisa sedikit melupakan siwon hyung, dia juga yang membuatku memulai lagi hari - hariku.

Author pov

Incheon International Airport

Arrival Area

Seorang namja berdiri tepat di depan sebuah schedule board. Matanya memperhatikan satu per satu deretan jadwal kedatangan yang ada disana sembari sesekali menoleh ke arah pintu kedatangan yang tepat berada di dekatnya,

"bukankah pesawatnya sudah landing 30 menit yang lalu, tapi kenapa si bodoh itu belum keluar juga? Apa dia masih menunggu bagasi, awas saja kalau barang bawaannya banyak. Aku tidak akan membantu membawakannya" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu tiang sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Di tempat ini, beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah saksi awal pertemuannya dengan siwon. Mata kyuhyun memanas, sekelumit ingatannya saat itu membuat nafasnya sesak. Jujur saja, kyuhyun masih mencintai siwon. Kyuhyun masih berharap siwon kembali kepadanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "aku memang bodoh, kenapa selalu mengingatnya, padahal belum tentu juga siwon hyung masih mengingatku" kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk,

"yeoboseyo,"

"..."

"ne hyung, aku masih menunggunya, ponselnya juga masih tidak aktif... arraseo, hyung tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkannya di bandara... ne, annyeong hyung" Kyuhyun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, dia kembali menatap pintu kedatangan yang ada di hadapannya. Namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok tinggi seseorang yang sedang menarik kopernya, dia berjalan dari tempatnya berdiri dan ingin berteriak memanggil namja tinggi tersebut, namun teriakannya terhalang oleh sebuah suara anak kecil,

"ciwon appa"

Deg! Kyuhyun merasa sekelilingnya seakan berhenti mendengar nama itu, apa ada yang salah dengan nama itu, bukankah anak itu memanggil ciwon, bukan berarti itu siwon hyung-nya kan? Tidak mau terus berkutat dengan pikirannya, kyuhyun mencoba menelusuri suara anak kecil itu, dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik tengah menggendong seorang anak laki - laki yang berusia sekitar dua tahunan. Yeoja itu berjalan anggun menuju seseorang yang tengah berjalan sedikit di belakang changmin.

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, hingga tubuhnya terbentur tiang penyangga di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya tiba - tiba menjadi sesak. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang yang begitu masih kau cintai, kau tunggu, kau harapkan berada di depanmu dan mengecup sayang kening seorang yeoja dan mengangkat dengan bangga anak kecil yang tidak kau kenal ke dalam gendongannya

"si, si, si," belum sempat kyuhyun mengucapkan lanjutan dari kata - katanya, ada telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya,

"jangan dilihat lagi kyuhyun-ah"

"changamin..." suara kyuhyun tercekat, tubuhnya masih bergetar, sementara changmin masih menutup kedua matanya, tidak ingin kyuhyun yang begitu disayanginya kembali menangis karna seorang choi siwon.

Mata changmin menatap nanar ke depannya, dimana siwon merangkul seorang yeoja dan di pundaknya dia menggendong seorang anak kecil. Siapa yeoja dan anak itu? Changmin tidak berani berfikir yang macam - macam, tapi bagaimana dengan kyuhyun, apa yang dipikirkan kyuhyun? Mendadak changmin merasa telapak tangannya terasa basah dan hangat. Lagi, kyuhyun lagi - lagi menangis. Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa keluar lebih cepat. Seandainya passport dan visanya tidak terselip dia pasti bisa keluar lebih cepat.

"mianhae kyuhyun-ah, mianhae karna aku kau harus melihat hal menyakitkan ini"

"tidak changmin, ini bukan salahmu, ini bukan salahmu" ucap kyuhyun sambil terisak.

Changmin tetap membiarkan posisi mereka seperti itu hingga siwon dan -keluarga kecilnya-mungkin- itu lewat. Dia tidak perduli pandangan orang - orang yang ada di bandara tentang mereka, dia tidak perduli pada kopernya yang jatuh tergeletak di dekatnya. Yang dia perdulikan hanyalah kondisi kyuhyun. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada sungmin kalau sahabatnya itu mengetahuinya?

"changmin-ah, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu, aku ingin ke kamar kecil dulu untuk mencuci muka, aku tidak bisa menyetir jika seperti ini" ucapan kyuhyun menyadarkan changmin.

"tidak perlu kyu, biar aku saja yang menyetir"

"tidak min, aku tidak mau, aku kemari untuk menjemput dan mengantarmu, bukan menjadikanmu supir ku. Tidak apa, tunggulah sebentar di sini, aku akan segera kembali" kyuhyun tidak menunggu changmin untuk menyelesaikan kata - katanya. Dia langsung berlari begitu saja, membuat changmin melotot sebal.

"haish, anak itu, selalu saja keras kepala dan sok kuat, padahal rapuh begitu" changmin akhirnya mengalah dan duduk di deretan tempat duduk yang ada di dekatnya. "setidaknya ini lebih baik, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan hyung anak itu jika dia tahu dongsaeng kesayangannya menangis" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai dan mencuci mukanya di salah satu wastafel. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada seorang choi siwon yang baru saja diihatnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari namja tampan itu. Dia masih tetap tampan dan sempurna di mata kyuhyun. Tapi hatinya sudah tidak sempurna lagi mengingat sepertinya siwon sudah mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak mau berfikir yang tidak - tidak tapi apa yang tersaji di depannya tadi sudah membuktikan bukan? siwon sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Kembali air mata membasahi kedua mata indah kyuhyun. Namja itu membiarkan saja air mata itu jatuh bersamaan dengan air yang disapukan ke wajahnya.

Apa siwon sudah benar - benar melupakan kyuhyun? Apa cho kyuhyun sudah tidak berarti lagi di hidupnya. Walau perpisahan mereka sangat menyakitkan, walau mereka bertengkar saat berpisah tapi apakah dua tahun adalah waktu yang sangat singkat bagi siwon untuk melupakan seorang kyuhyun?

Kembali kyuhyun teringat yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu begitu sempurna, begitu anggun dan elegan. Pantas saja siwon hyung lebih memilihnya daripadaku, itulah kalimat yang terus berputar - putar di otak kyuhyun, membuatnya merasakan sakit berkali - kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Kembali kyuhyun menyiramkan air segar ke wajahnya berharap itu bisa membuatnya melupakan pikiran bodoh yang terus berkecamuk di kepalanya. Namun sepertinya takdir lebih senang bermain - main dengannya.

Kyuhyun keluar setalah menenangkan dirinya. Namun sebelum ia berbelok keluar langkahnya tiba - tiba berhenti, sosok yang memungguninya sekarang menampilkan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengisi hatinya.

"appa, ciwon appa"

Kyuhyun POV

"aigoo kyu chagi jangan rewel, appa mau cuci tangan dulu, ne. jagoan kecil appa tidak boleh nakal, ingat kata eomma" suara itu, adalah suara yang begitu ku rindukan, dia tepat berada di hadapanku. Posisinya yang menunduk ke belakang menghadap seorang anak kecil dan yeoja cantik membuatnya tidak bisa melihatku, tapi aku, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Punggung itu adalah punggung yang dua tahun ini begitu aku rindukan, begitu ingin ku sentuh.

Apakah aku harus menyapanya, tapi aku takut, aku takut untuk mengeluarkan suaraku. Hyung, siwon hyung, aku merindukanmu, aku kemudian lebih memilih bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Terkesan pengecut memang, tapi aku masih belum sanggup menemuinya sekarang. Tidak dengan dia sedang bersama orang lain.

"appa, appa, eomma, eomma" suara anak kecil itu kembali membuatku sadar, ah iya, tadi siwon hyung memanggilnya kyu, apakah... tidak aku tidak berani berharap, tidak mungkin siwon hyung masih mengingatku. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mencari dan menghubungi ku lagi. Mana mungkin...

"Kyuhyunnie, sebentar ne, appa mau ke toilet sebentar. Tunggulah bersama eomma-mu di sini" lagi, kata - kata itu begitu telak menghantamku,

"hyung..." ucapku sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyianku,

Siwon hyung menoleh kebelakang, "kyu...hyun...ie..."

Tbc or end?


	2. Chapter 2

_"apa hyung pernah memikirkan sedikit saja perasaan appa, eomma dan hyungku?"_

_"justru karena aku memikirkan mereka, makanya aku melakukan ini"_

_"aku lelah dengan semua hubungan ini"_

_"hyung bahkan lebih lelah lagi"_

_"terima kasih sudah pernah mencintai ku, sekarang bisa kau membebaskanku?"_

_"sakit, ini terlalu sakit, aku tidak sanggup"_

_"aku mohon berbaliklah, ku mohon berbaliklah, satu detik saja agar aku punya alasan untuk tetap menahanmu di sisi ku"_

_"biarkan ini menjadi jalan kita, biarkan ini menjadi kisah kita, biarkan ini menjadi pilihan kita"_

This is our

-WAY-

Author: Wonkyu-na a.k.a chohyunnie

Pair: Wonkyu, HanChul

Warning: BL, kalau ga suka baca male x male mending ga usah baca, oke ^^ attention, GS for Heechul, sorry for typos, or bad plot

Disclaimer: semua pemain punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, I only have the plot

summary: "biarkan ini menjadi jalan kita, biarkan ini menjadi kisah kita, biarkan ini menjadi pilihan kita" / Siwon, Kyuhyun, wonkyu ~ everything will gonna be okay

Chapter 2

Author POV

Hening. Hanya itulah yang terjadi dalam mobil selama perjalan dari incheon airport. Sejak kembali dari toilet, kyuhyun hanya diam, dan tanpa kata - kata ia menarik tangan changmin, memaksanya berlari menuju tempat parkir. Kyuhyun juga meminta changmin untuk menyetir.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, changmin menuruti semua permintaan kyuhyun. Dia tahu, sesuatu telah terjadi pada namja itu. Tapi changmin diam saja, dia tidak akan memaksa kyuhyun menceritakannya jika ia tidak mau.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang kosong kearah jalanan melalui jendela mobilnya. Percakapan singkatnya dengan siwon tadi membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh. Siwon telah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak. Seorang anak laki - laki yang bernama choi kyuhyun, istrinya bernama choi heechul. Air mata perlahan menetes dari mata kyuhyun ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan siwon. Siwonnya telah berubah, kini siwon hyungnya telah menjadi orang yang hebat, menjadi salah seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan periklanan, dan menjadi seorang suami serta seorang ayah. Kyuhyun tiba - tiba merasa dadanya sangat sesak. Sia - siakah dia menunggu selama dua tahun ini? Sementara orang yang ditunggu telah hidup bahagia?

Sia - siakah airmata yang dua tahun ini selalu dia keluarkan? Sia - siakah semua mimpi buruk yang selama ini dia alami? Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menerima ini. Secuil hatinya yang masih berharap bisa kembali bersama siwon tiba - tiba menjadi hancur. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua mata kyuhyun. Tidak dia perdulikan changmin yang sedari tadi berusaha berkosentrasi menjalankan mobil yang sedang dikendarainya.

Terisak, akhirnya kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Dia terisak hebat. Changmin menghentikan mobilnya dan hendak meraih kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, namun kata - kata kyuhyun menahan tindakannya, "jangan hentikan mobilnya min, jebal, teruslah menyetir"

"Berjanjilah padaku kyu, setidaknya sampai di rumah kau tidak boleh masih menangis" ucap changmin berusaha mengerti keadaan kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Mian aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu, aku tahu kau pasti khawatir, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang min"

"Gwaenchana kyu, kau tidak lari dariku saja aku sudah berterima kasih" jawab changmin sambil tersenyum, mau tak mau senyum itu membuat kyuhyun ikut tersenyum meski hanya senyum kecil.

_Way_

Sungmin terbengong bengong ketika kyuhyun melewatinya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun ketika sampai di rumah. Changmin yang mengikuti di belakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum getir membalas pandangan bertanya sungmin.

"Aku akan ceritakan padamu nanti hyung, tapi biarkan aku mandi dan istirahat dulu okey, aku lelah" ucap changmin langsung naik ke lantai dua kediaman keluarga cho.

"Ya! shim changmin! Ini rumahku, kenapa kau bersikap seperti tuan rumah hah!" bentak sungmin sebal dan dibalas dengan gelak tawa changmin.

Changmin memang sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga cho, jadi ketika dia pulang ke korea disinilah rumahnya, karena itu adalah wasiat ke dua orangtua changmin sebelum meninggal. Maka dari itu tidak heran jika changmin langsung berjalan begitu saja menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Langkah changmin terhenti ketika ia berada di depan kamar milik kyuhyun. Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap sendu pintu kamar berwarna baby blue itu.

"Ini gila…" desah changmin dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tepat berada disamping kamar kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, kyuhyun duduk dengan tatapan kosong sambil memandang sebuah boneka kumbang yang cukup besar yang ada di depannya, pikirannya menerawang mengingat bagaimana boneka itu ada di hadapannya saat ini, "Beewon.."

Flashback

_**"Hyung hyung lihat ini, boneka kumbang ini lucu sekali" kyuhyun menarik siwon mendekat.**_

_**Siwon memperhatikan boneka itu baik baik sambil melihat boneka yang lain, **_

_**"Ah ani kyu, itu tidak lucu, lebih lucu yang ini" siwon mengangkat sebuah boneka sambil tersenyum lebar.**_

_**"Ya! Hyung mana ada lucu lucunya boneka angry bird itu, jelek, lebih lucu ini" kyuhyun mengangkat boneka kumbang yang daritadi di pegangnya**_

_**"Baby, sekali - sekali mengalahlah pada hyung, masa hyung terus yang mengalah" ucap siwon dengan mimik seperti anak kecil.**_

_**"Aniyo! Hyung itu sudah besar, lebih tua dariku kenapa aku harus mengalah pada orang yang lebih tua dariku eoh, dimana - mana yang tua mengalah pada yang muda" jawab kyuhyun cepat, "sudahlah hyung, kita beli sepasang boneka kumbang ini ya"**_

_**Siwon tetap merajuk, dia tidak mau melepaskan sepasang boneka angry bird warna merah yang dari tadi dipegangnya, "kalau hyung melihat boneka ini, hyung jadi mengingatmu baby, ah bagaimana kalau boneka ini kita beri nama angkyu" tawa siwon pecah begitu menemukan nama yang pas untuk boneka angry birdnya.**_

_**"Mwo?! Andwae, aku tidak mau hyung, jelek sekali namanya, memangnya aku sama seperti boneka itu hah?"**_

_**"Sama kyu, baby, kau kan pemarah, sama seperti boneka ini, walau wajahnya terlihat selalu marah, tapi dia manis, angkyu benar - benar manis"**_

_**Wajah kyuhyun memerah mendengar ucapan siwon, siwon selalu bisa meluluhkan hatinya dengan kata - katanya, siwon selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia walau hanya dengan satu kata "kalau begitu, kita beli satu angkyu dan aku mau kumbang ini, aku akan beri nama beewon"**_

_**"Mwo?!" kali ini siwon yg terkejut, "Nama apa itu baby? Jelek sekali"**_

_**"Aku tidak perduli hyung, aku maunya beewon, aku mengijinkan hyung menamai boneka itu angkyu, kali ini aku mau hyung mengijinkanku memberi nama boneka ini beewon. Titik. Aku tidak mau ada bantahan"**_

Flashback End

"Dia sudah menikah dan punya anak, bagaimana ini, apa aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi?" kyuhyun memeluk erat boneka kumbang yang dibelinya bersama siwon tersebut.

_Way_

Sementara itu disebuah apartment mewah di kawasan gangnam, seorang namja dengan tubuh atletis memeluk erat sebuah boneka angrybird berwarna merah yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun ia pergi, "kyuhyunnie... Bogoshippoyo... Mianhae..." siwon, namja tersebut menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju koper yang sedari tadi tergeletak di dekat ranjang king sizenya.

Siwon mengambil sebuah foto yang terselip di agenda kerjanya. Fotonya yang membawa sebuah boneka angry bird merah dan seorang namja yang membawa boneka seekor kumbang. Ke duanya tersenyum bahagia saat itu. Senyum terakhir sebelum kejadian penyergapan itu terjadi keesokan harinya.

Siwon meringis mengingat kejadian memilukan tersebut, kejadian empat tahun lalu, dimana ia baru saja diangkat menjadi seorang manager keuangan di perusahaan milik keluarga cho. Pandangan mata siwon meredup saat ia teringat bagaimana ia dijebak oleh seseorang dan dianggap melakukan penggelapan dana hingga membuatnya mendekam di penjara dua tahun lamanya. Bisa dia ingat itulah awal kehancuran hidupnya. Kedua orang tuanya bunuh diri, kecaman dan hinaan dari orang orang disekitarnya. Bagaimana bisa namja yang cukup berada dan sealim siwon yang sering ke gereja melakukan penggelapan dana. Belum lagi hinaan dan cacian yg diterima oleh keluarga cho karena kekasih putranya melakukan penggelapan dana di kantor milik keluarga kekasihnya sendiri. Bagaimana ia mati matian meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia tidak bersalah, ia dijebak. Ia pun tahu bagaimana mati – matiannya keluarga cho membersihkan namanya, bahkan rela bisnis mereka kacau balau akibat masalah ini. Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana shock-nya kyuhyun ketika melihat siwon ditangkap di depan matanya sendiri.

Itulah yang membuat siwon sadar, sejak resmi menjadi kekasih kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi padanya bukan lagi melibatkan dirinya sendiri, namun juga keluarga cho. Karena itulah dengan berat hati siwon harus melepaskan kyuhyunnya. Pergi menjauh sementara agar ia bisa sukses dan membersihkan nama baiknya yang telah tercemar. Dan dua tahun adalah masa - masa berat yang harus ia lalui tanpa kyuhyun tercintanya.

Pertemuan dengan pasangan Hangeng dan Heechul membuatnya bangkit dan berjuang lebih keras di jerman, hingga menjadikan dirinya seperti saat ini. Seorang direktur periklanan yang cukup disegani di eropa. Siwon benar – benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan siwon, ia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat nama penelpon, "yeoboseyo"

"Shi yuan kau sudah di apartment?" ucap suara lembut di seberang sana.

"Ah, hangeng gege," siwon tersenyum lebar, "ne, aku sudah di apartment"

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, besok acara pembukaan cabang perusahaan kita di seoul, jangan sampai terlambat"

"Ne gege, gege tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian yang sudah begitu baik padaku" ucap siwon tegas.

Hangeng tertawa di seberang sana, "Kau selalu saja seperti itu siwon-ah, tidak perlu sungkan, kita ini saudara mengerti"

"Ne, hankyung hyung" jawab siwon ketika hangeng menyebut nama koreanya. Keduanya kembali tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong bagaimana keadaan jagoan kecilku? Apakah dia masih sering memanggilmu appa?"

Siwon merengut, "Tentu saja, setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya dia selalu memanggilku appa, sedangkan appanya itu kau hyung" siwon mengatakan itu dengan nada sedikit kesal, namun tidak dengan hatinya, hatinya merasa sakit jika harus mengingat anak kecil itu. Mengingat kebodohannya.

"Biarkan saja siwonnie, dia sangat senang memiliki dua appa, dan aku harap dia juga akan memiliki dua eomma, cepatlah menikah dan temani istriku menjadi eomma ke dua anak kami nantinya"

"Aish, hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin membalas pernikahan sekarang. Lebih baik hyung segera kemari, aku tidak ingin malah hyung yang terlambat di acara besar kita besok" siwon segera memutus sambungan telpon membuat hankyung mendesah pasrah di seberang sana.

Siwon memasukkan foto kyuhyun kembali ke dalam agendanya dan kembali mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur sambil memeluk boneka angrybird kesayangannya, membayangkan sosok itu sebagai kyuhyunnya. Bolehkah ia masih menganggap kyuhyun sebagai kyuhyun-nya?

_Way_

"Mwo? Apa min? Kau akan bekerja di HanSi advertising cabang korea yang akan diresmikan besok? Perusahaan periklanan terkenal itu?" suasana pagi di keluarga cho terlihat ramai pagi itu, ramai karena kekagetan putra sulung keluarga cho yang histeris karna sahabatnya akan bekerja di perusahaan besar.

"Ya! Kenapa kaget begitu hyung? Hyung kira aku bercanda? Atau hyung kesal karna aku tidak bekerja di cho corporation? Tapi maaf ya, aku lebih tertarhk di dunia periklanan daripada mengurusi hotel atau apalah itu gedung – gedung yang kalian bangun atau sewakan" jawab changmin dengan santainya.

"Aish kau ini sombong sekali" sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Seharusnya hyung senang kalau aku dapat pekerjaan" jawab changmin,

"Kenapa kau bisa diterima di perusahaan itu min? setahuku mereka sempat menolakmu kan?"

"Aku rasa karena mereka akan membuka cabang di seoul makanya mereka menolakku bekerja di jerman, bagian personalia perusahaan itu menelfonku, katanya mereka akan merekomendasikanku menjadi salah satu pegawai di HanSi seoul yang akan diresmikan besok. Makanya aku kembali ke korea saat ini"

"Tapi shim changmin, apa kau tahu siapa salah seorang di balik HanSi advertising itu?" Sungmin memandang changmin lekat, tadi malam changmin sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat di bandara. Dan itu sukses membuatnya terkejut, dan kejutan itu berlanjut di pagi harinya saat changmin mengatakan akan bekerja di HanSi advertising.

"Memangnya siapa yang ada di sana hyung?" Tanya changmin, namun mendadak ia seperti teringat sesuatu, "jangan bilang kalau di sana ada…. Choi siwon?" sungmin mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban changmin, "omo, hyung, kau jangan bercanda"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Kau kira aku dua tahun ini diam saja melihat dongsaengku satu – satunya menangis setiap malam? Asal kau tau min, aku sedikit banyak tahu apa yang terjadi pada choi siwon"

"Termasuk pernikahannya?" Tanya changmin,

"Entahlah min, aku tidak tahu kalau soal itu, mata – mata yang ku suruh tidak ku perintahkan untuk mencari tahu kehidupan pribadinya, aku hanya memintanya untuk memastikan siwon mendapatkan hidup yang layak setelah keluar dari penjara dan begitu aku mendengar dia menjadi salah seorang direktur HanSi advertising, aku memerintahkan mata – mataku untuk berhenti mengawasinya"

"Hyung, seandainya kyuhyunnie tahu… ah, tidak tidak, kyuhyunnie tidak boleh tahu. Aku akan menyembunyikan hal ini darinya"

"Sampai kapan? Sebentar lagi kyuhyunnie akan masuk dalam perusahaan, dan aku yakin cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mendengar soal HanSi advertising juga siwon"

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan segala cara agar kyu tidak mengetahuinya hyung, cara apapun boleh, termasuk menolak perusahaan kami jika kami ingin bekerja sama dengan kalian nantinya"

Sungmin memandang changmin penuh selidik, "Jawab aku dengan jujur shim changmin, apa kau… menyukai dongsaeng ku?" Tanya sungmin langsung, yang membuat changmin menghindari tatapan sungmin,

_Way_

Keesokan harinya, changmin menghadiri acara pembukaan yang di adakan oleh HanSi advertising. Rata – rata semua pegawai yang ada di perusahaan itu adalah orang korea, dan changmin cukup senang, setidaknya tidak seperti yang dia kira, banyak pegawai asing yang akan menemani hari – hari bekerjanya nanti.

Changmin termenung di pintu keluar kantor, matanya sedikit mengelam ketika teringat ucapan sungmin kemarin.

"_Jawab aku dengan jujur shim changmin, apa kau… menyukai dongsaengku?"_

Changmin menhela nafas, kenapa sungmin bisa berfikir seperti itu? "aku saja tidak tahu apakah aku menyukai kyuhyunnie, tapi, haishhh" Changmin menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau memikirkan masalah yang rumit dulu, tapi tetap saja otaknya tidak mau di ajak bekerja sama. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa sebentar lagi para direktur dari HanSi corporation akan dating dan memberikan pidatonya.

_Way_

Sementara itu di salah satu ruangan mewah milik cho corporation, Cho Sungmin menatap foto Kyuhyun yang ada di meja kerjanya, namja itu tersenyum tipis melihat tawa kebahagiaan sang dongsaeng, tawa karena berhasil menjadi kekasih Choi Siwon, sungmin tersenyum miris mengingat kisah cinta dongsaengnya, "Maafkan aku changminnie, bukannya aku tidak senang kau menyukai dongsaengku, tapi dongsaengku begitu berharga untuk menjadi milik orang lain selain Choi Siwon" Sungmin menatap sebuah kertas berisi laporan yang dikirim mata – mata yang di utusnya sejak kemarin siang. Laporan mengenai Choi Siwon.

_Way_

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah gedung berlantai 9, semua pegawai menunduk hormat pada namja manis tersebut, ia melangkah dengan santai menuju lantai 9 tempat hyung tersayangnya berada, senyum terus terukir di bibir merahnya, menandakan ia sedang gembira. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun sedang gembira setelah kedua orang tuanya mengijinkannya bekerja di perusahaan, sekarang ia tidak lagi duduk diam di rumah sambil memainkan gamesnya dari pagi hingga malam, sekarang ia akan menjadi salah seorang pegawai di jajaran tinggi cho corporation.

Siwon berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang namja berwajah oriental dan seorang yeoja cantik yang menggendong seorang anak kecil, wajah mereka tampak bahagia dan puas akan dibukanya cabang baru perusahaan mereka. Setelah memberikan pidato singkat, Siwon segera berjalan melihat – lihat kantor yang akan dipimpinnya sebentar lagi,

"Choi Siwon, aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa maksud kata – katamu waktu itu? Apa kau lupa, nama putraku adalah Tan Gui Xian, bukan Kyuhyun" sebuah suara mengagetkan namja yang sedang asyik memperhatikan setiap detail kantor barunya tersebut,

"noona…"

Sepertinya jalan bagi mereka mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, saat ini semua tergantung takdir, ke mana ia akan membawa kehidupan mereka selanjutnya

Tbc or end?

Chapter dua updateeee…. Wuaaaahhhh annyeonghaseyo, chohyunnie imnida… bener – bener ga nyangka ada yang mau membaca fict abal satu ini. Aku bener – bener mengucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah baca, follow, favorite apalagi yang sudah review.

**Big thanks to :**

**FiWonKyu0201 – EvilkyulovKyu – heeeHyun - Kayla WonKyu – ratnasparkyu – wonkyufa – yeyeye – Wonkyuxx – minnah - amanda wu - evil kyu**

Pertanyaan kalian hampir semuanya sudah terjawab di chap ini kan? hehe dan mianhae kalo chap ini jadi berasa makin aneh, bener – bener ga ngerti kenapa tiba – tiba jadi seperti ini.

**Oke, selanjutnya, mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**-WAY-**

Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon, TVXQ Changmin, Sungmin

Other Cast: Heechul, Hankyung Donghae, MBLAQ Lee Joon, dan mungkin akan bertambah nantinya :P

Pair: Wonkyu, HanChul

Warning: **BL**, kalau ga suka baca male x male and pairing nya mending ga usah baca, oke ^^ attention, GS for Heechul, sorry for typos, or bad plot

Disclaimer: Member Super Junior, TVXQ, MBLAQ bukan punya author, author only have the plot

summary: "biarkan ini menjadi jalan kita, biarkan ini menjadi kisah kita, biarkan ini menjadi pilihan kita" / Siwon, Kyuhyun, wonkyu ~ everything will gonna be okay

Chapter 3

.

Author POV

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya sambil tersenyum, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, namun ia terlihat sangat bahagia, tak henti - hentinya namja tampan itu menggumamkan "baby tunggu aku" sambil tetap berkosentrasi mengendarai mobilnya. Siwon seakan mendapat kehidupan ke dua ketika Heechul memberikan 'ceramah' singkat padanya selepas acara peresmian tadi.

"Tuhan, hari ini aku tidak meminta banyak pada Mu, aku mohon pada Mu, lancarkanlah apa yang akan ku lakukan untuk Kyuhyun-ku nanti" ucap Siwon masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah. Senyum kembali terkembang di bibir namja tampan itu ketika matanya menatap sebuah foto di ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru miliknya. Siwon terus tersenyum – senyum sendiri, menampilkan lesung pipinya, jika ada orang yang melihatnya mungkin mereka beranggapan Siwon sudah gila karena senyum – senyum sendiri. Namun Siwon tidak perduli meski ada yang menganggapnya gila sekalipun. Begitu lampu berubah menjadi hijau, Siwon kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Ketika berada di tengah perjalanan, tanpa sengaja mata Siwon menangkap deretan toko bunga yang berjejer rapi, Siwon kemudian menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan deretan toko – toko bunga tersebut. Pikirannya seolah melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

Bergegas ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya setelah mencari tempat parkir. Siwon berjalan pelan - pelan melewati toko – toko bunga tersebut, matanya memandang penuh kerinduan saat kakinya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko bunga yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup ramai. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman dan matanya bersinar ketika ia menangkap satu rangkaian cantik bunga berwarna putih berdiri tegak dengan anggunnya di toko itu. Tanpa ragu Siwon berjalan memasuki toko dan mengambil satu tangkai bunga putih tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari gedung milik Cho Corp dengan langkah ringan, minggu depan ia sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan, dan yang membuatnya lebih senang adalah ia diijinkan berada di department penjualan. Awalnya memang tidak mudah, ia sempat bertengkar dengan sang appa. Entah karena apa, abeojinya menentang keras keinginannya masuk ke bagian pemasaran, namun berkat Sungmin akhirnya sang appa bersedia menempatkan Kyuhyun di sana dengan Sungmin yang bertugas mengawasinya.

"selamat sore sajangnim" langkah lebar Kyuhyun terhenti ketika seorang namja dengan pakaian formal menyapanya di samping sebuah mobil yang telah terbuka pintunya, "mulai hari ini saya akan menajdi sekretaris pribadi anda. Mohon kerjasamanya sajangnim" ucap namja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat disertai senyum childish yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Mata Kyuhyun mengedip lucu, ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping seolah berfikir, merasa ada yang kurang, namja tampan tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya, membenarkan posisi jasnya dan menampilkan senyuman canggungnya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Mohon maafkan saya sajangnim, saya belum memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Lee Chang Sun, tapi anda bisa memanggil saya dengan nama Lee Joon" ucapnya riang,

Kyuhyun termenung beberapa saat, ia menatap namja di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik dari atas hingga ke bawah, lalu ia memperhatikan mobil yang ada di hadapannya dan pintu masuk gedung yang ada di belakangnya, "Kenapa kau memarkirkan mobil tepat di depan pintu? Pegawai lain jadi kesulitan masuk, sudah berapa lama mobil ini di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung tanpa basa – basi, membuat Lee Joon terkejut dan tanpa sadar mulutnya mengatakan "e?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya, ia menghela nafas dan berjalan melewati Lee Joon yang masih terbengong – bengong di tempatnya berdiri, "apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo masuk, semkin lama berdiri di situ kau semakin membuat repot orang lain" Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu mobilnya sendiri, dan Lee Joon? Ia segera berlari mengitari mobil, membuka pintu belakang dan duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun, namja itu juga memerintahkan supir untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Lee Joon dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap lucu, "siapa yang memintamu jadi sekretarisku?" tanyanya

Lee Joon menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan menjawab dengan semangat. "Donghae hyung"

"Donghae hyung? Tangan kanan Sungmin hyung ku?"

Lee Joon mengangguk cepat, "ne, ketika saya lulus kuliah saya bekerja di restoran milik Donghae hyung, tapi kemudian Donghae hyung meminta saya untuk menjadi sekretaris sajangnim, dia bilang, Sungmin-ssi meminta seseorang yang bisa membantu sajangnim, karena itu Donghae hyung meminta saya untuk bekerja di Cho Corp"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi empuk mobil, "tapi Donghae hyung tidak seperti mu yang salah menempatkan mobil. Peraturan pertama di Cho Corporation. Selain Presdir dan Ny. Presdir atau tamu, dilarang menghentikan atau memarkir mobil tepat di depan pintu utama gedung. Apa Donghae hyung tidak memberitahukan itu padamu? Sungmin hyung saja lebih memilih berjalan dari tempat parkir daripada berhenti di depan pintu utama gedung" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap sebal pada Lee Joon,

Lee Joon tampak berfikir, "benarkah ada peraturan seperti itu? Donghae hyung tidak mengatakannya" Lee Joon mencoba mengingat – ingat apakah Donghae pernah mengatakan peraturan itu padanya atau tidak.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"eh?" Lee Joon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"kau ini kenapa tidak cepat tanggap eoh, kalau mau jadi sekretarisku tidak boleh membuatku mengatakan perintah atau pertanyaan dua kali, aku akan mencatatnya dalam buku jurnalku nanti, dan aku bisa memotong gajimu" ucap Kyuhyun kesal,

"mwo? Sajangnim, tidakkah itu berlebihan? Aku benar – benar tidak mendengarnya tadi, pertama sajangnim mengatakan tentang peraturan dan aku sedang berfikir apakah Donghae hyung pernah mengatakannya padaku, lalu tiba – tiba sajangnim berbicara, aku tidak mendengarnya"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar perubahan dalam bahasa yang digunakan Lee Joon, "sekarang kau berani bicara padaku dengan bahasa informal eh?"

"mwo?" mata Lee Joon sedikit melebar mendengar kata – kata Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu tertawa hingga menundukkan tubuhnya,

"Ya! Lee Joon ssi- aku menyukaimu, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, dan ingat, ah lebih baik kau mencatatnya, karena peraturanku ini special, tidak ada yang menyamainya…" suara Kyuhyun menjadi lebih tegas dari sebelumnya, Lee Joon segera mengeluarkan buku agendanya dan bersiap mencatat segala peraturan dari Kyuhyun.

"pertama, jangan memarkir mobil di depan pintu utama gedung Cho Corp, kedua, aku tidak boleh mengatakan perintah hingga dua kali, ketiga, jangan panggil sajangnim ketika di luar kantor selain urusan kerja, keempat, kau harus bekerja professional. Ingat, jika kau sampai melanggar satu dari empat peraturanku, aku tidak akan segan – segan memotong gajimu, arra?"

"arrasseo" ucap Lee Joon pelan.

"bagus jika kau langsung mengerti, gajimu aman bulan ini" kekeh Kyuhyun berbanding terbalik dengan wajah horror yang ditampilkan Lee Joon.

.

Mobil yang di tumpangi Kyuhyun berhenti saat lampu berwarna merah, Lee Joon menghela nafas pasrah, ia baru saja diceramahi oleh Kyuhyun, sehingga membuatnya merutuki Donghae yang sedikit banyak menipunya soal Kyuhyun, sementara itu Kyuhyun malah asyik menikmati jalanan yang ada di sekitarnya, yang pasti tanpa memperhatikan Lee Joon yang larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Mata Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari arah jalan raya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menghampirinya setelah ini.

Mobil kembali berjalan dan mulai melewati deretan toko bunga. Mata namja manis itu kemudian menangkap satu toko yang menjual bunga berwarna putih yang sering ia terima saat masih bersama dengan Siwon dulu, teringat akan satu hal Kyuhyun reflek berteriak meminta mobil dihentikan, membuat Lee Joon dan sang supir keheranan, "hentikan mobilnya kubilang!" bentak Kyuhyun saat supir Kim tidak mematuhi perintahnya,

"Tapi sajangnim, ini di tengah jalan" ucap Lee Joon mencoba menolak keinginan Kyuhyun, "mana mungkin kita menghentikan mobil di tengah jalan seperti ini, setidaknya sajangnim katakan pada saya ingin berhenti di mana, nanti supir Kim akan…"

"kubilang hentikan mobilnya sekarang!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi dengan lebih keras, memotong kalimat Lee Joon, membuat supir Kim terkejut dan tanpa sadar menginjak rem kuat – kuat, hal itu tentu saja mengakibatkan kedua penumpang di belakangnya hampir terantuk bangku di depanya jika tidak tertahan sabuk pengaman. Jika dalam keadaan biasa Kyuhyun pasti sudah marah – marah tidak jelas pada supir Kim karena membuatnya mengatakan perintah lebih dari dua kali, namun kali ini ia tidak akan melakukan itu, tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Lee Joon pada supir Kim yang mengerem mendadak dan bunyi klakson dari mobil – mobil di belakang mereka, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu, namun sebelum benar – benar berlari keluar ia sempat berkata pada Lee Joon dengan nada yang terdengar seperti perintah, "kalian duluan saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri".

"astaga, sajangnim" Lee Joon juga bergegas ingin keluar dari mobil, namun tubuhnya hampir terpental ketika supir Kim kembali menjalankan mobil, mencegah terjadinya kemacetan, "ya! Supir Kim kenapa tiba – tiba berjalan, aku harus mengejar sajangnim, hentikan mobilnya!" pinta Lee Joon tanpa sadar juga berteriak,

"mianhamnida, tapi Kyuhyun-ssi bilang dia bisa pulang sendiri, saya tidak mau dipecat atau dipotong gaji jika tidak menuruti perintahnya" jawab supir Kim dengan nada takut - takut.

Lee Joon mendengus kesal, "aish jinjjaaaa, aku lupa, untung saja anda mengingatkannya supir Kim, jika tidak gajiku pasti akan dipotong, padahal baru saja aku mencatat peraturan dari sajangjin, pabbo Lee Joon" Lee Joon mengacak – acak rambutnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, "apanya yang manis, sajangnim begitu menakutkan, sedikit – sedikit mengancam dengan potong gaji, bagaimana kalau aku terus melakukan kesalahan, bisa – bisa aku tidak memegang gaji sama sekali setiap bulannya, aigoo awas saja nanti kau Donghae hyung, aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu karena telah membohongiku" Lee Joon menggeram sambil manyun – manyun di depan foto Donghae yang ada di ponselnya, membuat supir Kim tanpa sadar tertawa.

"anda sama seperti Donghae-ssi saat dulu ia pertama kali bekerja pada Sungmin-ssi"

"ne?" Lee Joon menampilkan ekspresi tidak percaya, tanpa sadar ia dengan semangat memajukan tubuhnya dekat dengan supir Kim, "benarkah Donghae hyung juga sama sepertiku? Seperti apa? Seperti apa supir Kim? Aku ingin mendengar semuanya, lengkap" Lee Joon menampilkan seringaian senangnya dengan lebar. "lihat saja nanti hyung aku akan buat perhitungan dengan mu" ucap Lee Joon, dalam hati tentunya.

.

Siwon berjalan perlahan mendekati bunga berwarna putih itu, ia mengambil satu tangkai dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan, seorang yeoja mendekat ke arah Siwon dan tersenyum manis padanya, "ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" ucapnya ramah,

Siwon mendongak menatap yeoja itu dan tersenyum, ia menyerahkan satu tangkai bunga yang di bawanya pada yeoja tersebut, "tolong rangkaikan bunga – bunga ini" ucapnya.

"apakah bunga ini untuk kekasih anda?" sembari merangkai, yeoja itu mencoba sedikit berbincang pada Siwon.

"ani, bunga ini... Untuk calon kekasihku"

"ah begitu, dia pasti akan sangat senang, hanya saja, ini baru pertama kalinya saya melihat seseorang yang akan mengatakan cinta pada orang lain dengan bunga ini, kebanyakan orang pasti memilih bunga mawar atau bunga tulip"

Siwon tersenyum kecil, "saya hanya mengumpamakan diriku seperti bunga ini, bunga ini memiliki arti spesial untukku"

"benarkah? Anda pasti sangat mencintai orang ini, beruntung sekali ia mendapatkan kekasih seperti anda nantinya" Yeoja itu akhirnya selesai merangkaikan bunga untuk Siwon dan menyerahkanya pada namja itu, "terima kasih telah menunggu Tuan, ini bunga anda, anda bisa membayarnya di kasir sebelah sana. Semoga berhasil dengan pernyataan cintanya"

"ne, kamsahamnida, tapi agashi, saya ingin meralat perkataan anada, bukan dia yang beruntung, tapi saya yang beruntung mendapatkannya" Siwon mengambil karangan bunga tersebut dengan gembira, ia memandangnya dengan lembut, membuatnya teringat pada kejadian saat ia sering memberikan bunga – bunga ini pada Kyuhyun. Setelah sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih pada yeoja yang telah merangkaikan bunganya, Siwon beranjak menuju kasir.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari cukup kencang menuju satu toko yang sempat ia lihat. Tak ia perdulikan nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur karena berlari terlalu kencang, Kyuhyun hanya ingin segera membeli bunga itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit merutuki dirinya yang lupa membeli bunga tersebut. Matanya mulai berkabut begitu ia teringat apa yang sering dilakukan Siwon padanya dulu dengan bunga – bunga itu. Bunga – bunga yang membuatnya bisa bertahan saat Siwon meninggalkannya. Janji yang selalu Siwon katakan padanya.

Namun, secara perlahan Kyuhyun melambatkan larinya begitu ia teringat satu hal sangat besar yang ia lupakan, masih pantaskah ia berharap pada janji yang Siwon ucapkan waktu itu? Sekarang keadaannya berbeda dengan tahun – tahun sebelumnya, sekarang Siwon bukanlah miliknya lagi. Saat ini, Siwon telah menjadi milik Heechul, yeoja yang sepintas ia lihat begitu mendekati sempurna.

Dada Kyuhyun mulai terasa sakit ketika mengingat kenyataan yang seharusnya tidak ia lupakan, ia memukul – mukul dadanya dan kepalanya, berharap itu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun berharap kenyataan yang terlintas di otaknya tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ia terus berharap bunga – bunga yang telah ia kumpulkan sendiri selama ini-sejak Siwon masuk penjara- bisa menjadi bukti, bahwa Siwon masih menganggapnya sebagai sinarnya, bukan Heechul atau bukan anak kecil itu.

Kali ini, tanpa Siwon dan Kyuhyun sadari, pikiran keduanya sama – sama melayang pada saat mereka masih bersama dulu.

.

Flashback

"_hyung, kenapa selalu memberikanku bunga ini setiap hari eoh? Aku ini namja hyung, namja," Kyuhyun merengut ketika Siwon kembali memberinya setangkai bunga berwarna putih yang cukup besar di musim panas 5 tahun yang lalu._

"_baby tidak suka hmm? Bukankah baby selalu menyimpan bunga – bunga yang hyung berikan ini? Bahkan sampai bertanya pada florist di ujung sana bagaimana cara merawatnya-kan?" goda Siwon,_

"_aku tidak seperti itu! Kau terlalu percaya diri hyung" Kyuhyun melengos meninggalkan Siwon setelah mengambil bunga pemberian hyung tercintanya itu._

_Siwon tertawa memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun yang terlihat malu – malu tapi mau itu, bergegas ia berjalan di sisi Kyuhyun "hei baby, apa kau tahu arti dari bunga yang hyung berikan itu?" Tanya Siwon ketika ia telah berjalan tepat di samping Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon dengan seksama lalu menggeleng._

_Siwon memandang bunga yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun dan memandang kekasihnya itu dengan lekat, kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya sekilas pada satu titik yang saat ini berada di langit, satu titik yang memberikan sinarnya pada segalanya yang ada di bumi, "kesetiaan yang tulus"_

_Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan, ia memandang Siwon dengan lekat, Siwon tersenyum kecil dan mengelus dengan lembut surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun._

"_bunga ini, adalah doa yang selalu hyung panjatkan padamu baby, setiap hari, hyung selalu berdoa pada Tuhan melalui bunga ini, hyung berharap hyung akan selalu setia memandangmu, sama seperti bunga ini yang selalu menghadap ke satu arah. Hyung tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu dan akan selalu melihatmu sebagai sinar hyung apapun yang terjadi, itulah janji hyung padamu, baby" ucap Siwon._

_Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya terus memandang lekat ke arah Siwon, pikirannya mulai campur aduk, Kyuhyun merasa itu adalah janji yang menurutnya akan sangat berat untuk di jalani, apakah Siwon sanggup melakukan itu. Bukannya ia meragukan cinta Siwon padanya, ia tidak pernah meragukan itu, tapi ada satu hal pada dirinya yang merasa takut akan janji itu, "tapi…" Kyuhyun mencoba mengatakan keraguannya,_

_Siwon tahu jika Kyuhyun sedikit ragu pada kalimatnya, dan ia paham hal itu, karena itu, ia akan selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, agar apa yang ia ucapkan tadi tidak menjadi keragu – raguan dalam diri Kyuhyun. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, "hyung tahu ini memang tidak mudah, tapi hyung akan menepatinya. Karena itu, jika suatu hari hyung melakukan kesalahan dan berpaling ke arah lain, hyung harap kau percaya, bahwa hyung benar – benar tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa alasan, itu karena hyung kehilangan sinar yang selalu hyung cari dan berusaha menemukannya, sama seperti saat matahari yang tertutup awan, hyung mungkin akan kehilangan arah, tapi, hyung pasti akan selalu kembali ke arah dimana sinar itu berada disaat sinar itu kembali nantinya" _

Flashback End

.

Kyuhyun berniat kembali ketika seseorang yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya -Siwon- berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun secepat ini. Padahal sedari tadi ia sedang berfikir, kemana ia harus mencari Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun memandang rangkaian bunga yang di bawa oleh Siwon serta ganti memandang Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa canggung, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, padahal ada begitu banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada namja itu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa gugup yang semakin menjalar padanya. Otaknya ia paksa untuk berfikir, apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Siwon setelah ini, apakah ia harus bersikap biasa saja, ataukah ia harus mengutarakan berbagai alasan agar ia bisa pergi dari hadapan Siwon.

Hanya dengan sekali melihat, Siwon mengetahui namja manis yang ada di hadapannya ini merasa gugup. Siwon hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun, ia tidak mungkin menambah rasa gugup dan canggung pada Kyuhyun, karena ia sadar, siapa yang tidak akan bersikap seperti ini jika berada dalam posisi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah" , "Siwon hyung" tanpa sadar keduanya memanggil bersamaan, membuat suasana semakin terasa canggung. Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, "bicaralah duluan Kyuhyun-ah" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "ani, hyung saja yang duluan" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"bagaimana kabarmu,b.. Kyuhyun-ah?" ingin Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan baby yang selalu ia ucapkan, namun Siwon menahannya dulu, karena Kyuhyun masih salah paham padanya.

"seperti yang hyung lihat, aku, aku, berusaha baik – baik saja" suara Kyuhyun melirih saat mengatakan 'berusaha' baik – baik saja, sehingga yang Siwon dengar hanyalah kalimat baik – baik sajanya.

"baguslah, hyung senang melihatmu baik – baik saja" mendandak Siwon merasa gugup, ia bingung, semua hal yang sudah ia rancang dalam otaknya tiba – tiba menghilang ketika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, namun Siwon tidak mau membuang – buang waktu, Tuhan sudah memberikannya kesempatan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan ia tidak mau membuangnya begitu saja. Ia harus bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun hari ini, atau ia akan sulit mendapatkan kesempatan berikutnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau mau ikut denganku? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan – jalan hanya sebentar saja..."

Kyuhyun tidak merespon, ia memandang jalanan yang ada di sampingnya, mencoba menimbang – nimbang resiko apa yang nanti akan terjadi. Bagaimana jika Heechul melihatnya dan Siwon berjalan bersama? Apa yang akan di pikirkan yeoja itu nantinya? Siwon memang mengenalkannya sebagai mantan kekasihnya ketika bertemu di bandara saat itu. Tapi hati kecil Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu, toh mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan sekarang. Lagipula, Siwon adalah seseorang yang setia. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega tanpa Kyuhyun sadari.

.

.

Siwon masih tetap sama seperti dulu, begitu memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, namja itu membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya kembali ketika Kyuhyun sudah masuk. Kemudian ia segera memasuki mobilnya. Setelah menutup pintu, Siwon menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang ia beli tadi pada Kyuhyun, dan dengan ragu Kyuhyun menerimanya sambil mengucapkan kata gomawo tanpa suara. Siwon baru benar – benar menjalankan mobilnya tepat setelah ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang.

"apa… ac nya terlalu dingin?" Tanya Siwon dengan pelan, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya sekilas dan menggeleng. Siwon tersenyum dan mengecilkan ac mobilnya, ia tahu Kyuhyun kedinginan namun namja itu tidak mau mengatakannya. Mungkin dikarenakan suasan canggung yang masih sangat kental di antara keduanya. Tidak, sepertinya hanya Kyuhyun yang masih canggung, Siwon sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencairkan suasana, "dulu… kau selalu mengecilkan sendiri ac mobilnya dan membuat hyung kepanasan," ucap Siwon sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya memandang rangkaian bunga yang ada di pangkuannya. Rangkaian bunga matahari putih yang selalu ia kumpulkan dan simpan selama ini.

"jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja, hyung akan menjawabnya" ucap Siwon tiba – tiba, membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatapnya, namun Siwon masih fokus pada jalanan yang mulai memasuki area pelabuhan.

Namja itu menghentikan mobilnya di area parkir, namun tidak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang berniat untuk turun, Kyuhyun masih sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri sementara Siwon sibuk memandang baby-nya itu. "apa… tidak apa – apa?" Kyuhyun berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang tercekat, "apa tidak apa – apa hyung memberikanku bunga ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Siwon, "aku… tidak mau hanya karena hal ini, aku… mengganggu rumah tangga… kalian" Siwon terkejut mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berfikiran seperti itu, "aku tahu aku berlebihan, tapi… aku tidak mengenal karakter Heechul-ssi, aku takut, ia akan salah paham nantinya" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon, "tidak apa – apakan jika aku menerima bunga ini hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berairnya.

Siwon kembali merasa bersalah saat melihat namja yang begitu ia cintai itu larut dalam kesalah pahaman yang ia buat. Ia kembali merutuki kebodohannya saat itu, merutuki mulutnya yang dengan bodohnya membohongi Kyuhyun padahal ia begitu merindukan namja itu.

"hyung?" kembali Kyuhyun bertanya karena Siwon tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya, Siwon tersenyum canggung, "tentu tidak apa – apa Kyu, tidak akan terjadi apa – apa, percayalah pada hyung" ucap Siwon. Tentu saja Siwon merasa yakin, toh ia menganggap Heechul sebagai nunanya, dan tentu saja istri dari hyung-nya, Hankyung. Namun Kyuhyun tidak tahu akan hal ini, maka wajar jika ia merasa takut dan tidak nyaman.

"sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah, jangan berfikir yang tidak – tidak, kita sedang jalan – jalan, aku tidak mau ketakutanmu membuat acara kita jadi tidak menyenangkan" Siwon membuka pintu di sampingnya dan menutupnya, kemudian ia berlari ke arah pintu di mana Kyuhyun duduk dan membukanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar terlebih dahulu baru menutupnya.

Suasana malam itu terasa cukup dingin, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bergidik kedinginan, namja itu memang tidak tahan dingin. Dengan tersenyum Siwon kembali ke mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu di jok belakang, sebuah jaket. Ia memakaikan jaket itu di tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengancingkannya, sehingga Kyuhyun benar – benar sudah benar memakai jaketnya.. Kemudian setelah dirasa pas, dengan perlahan Siwon menarik satu tangan Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket, sementara satu tangannya yang lain ia genggam dengan erat. Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca - kaca mendapat perlakuan Siwon saat ini. Ia merasa hatinya mulai bergejolak dan mengatakan bahwa ini salah, karenanya sempat Kyuhyun menolak genggaman tangan Siwon, namun kelembutan yang Siwon berikan padanya membuatnya tak berdaya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berharap agar Tuhan sedikit menghilangkan ingatannya, agar ia tidak mengingat bahwa Siwon telah memiliki istri dan seorang anak.

Siwon sendiri tidak memerlukan jaket karena ia memang sudah memakai jaket sebelum turun tadi.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan pelabuhan dengan deretan kapal – kapal yang sedang bersandar di sana. Hanya keheningan yang sejak tadi terjadi, nampaknya tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin berbicara. Mereka hanya berjalan sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam yang cukup kencang, juga ditemani suara ombak yang sejak tadi menunjukkan keindahan suaranya. Siwon semakin mempererat gengamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun dan sedikit menggosok – gosokkannya agar tangan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih hangat saat ia menyadari Kyuhyun mulai kembali kedinginan. Tanpa Siwon sadari Kyuhyun mati – matian menahan air matanya. Kenapa Siwon melakukan hal selembut ini padanya, apakah Siwon ingin memberikannya harapan bodoh dengan melakukan hal ini. Ataukah ia sendiri yang berfikiran seperti itu. Bukankah wajar jika Siwon melakukan hal itu, ia kedinginan, dan sebagai orang yang memang sangat baik Siwon tidak akan membiarkan ia semakin kedinginan. Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya menciut begitu menyadari kebaikan Siwon padanya saat ini.

Tidakkah kau sadar Cho Kyuhyun? Ini adalah tanda yang Siwon berikan padamu bahwa ia sangat - sangat mencintaimu melebihi siapapun.

Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah yacht bermotor yang terlihat cukup mewah, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang Siwon seolah bertanya "kita akan menaiki ini?" Siwon mengerti maksud tatapan Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak mengucapkan apapun sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Siwon menaiki yacht terlebih dulu, kemudian ia dengan perlahan menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam genggamannya untuk ikut naik. Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit limbung ketika ia menaiki yacht tersebut, namun dengan sigap Siwon segera menahannya, mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun benar – benar sudah berada di atas yacht dengan sempurna Siwon menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil yang ada di belakang mereka. Ruangan itu terasa cukup hangat, sehingga Kyuhyun melepas jaketnya. Ia kemudian duduk di atas sofa empuk yang tersedia, sementara Siwon menemui seseorang yang akan membantunya menjalankan yacht tersebut. Seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Tan Hankyung dan seorang tamu spesial lainnya. Namja china paruh baya itu sangat penasaran dengan Kyuhyun, karenanya begitu ia menerima sms dari Siwon ia segera membatalkan semua jadwalnya malam ini dan dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuan pada Siwon.

Yacht bermotor itu perlahan mulai meninggalkan pelabuhan, menuju sebuah tempat yang telah Siwon set sebelumnya. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Siwon untuk meminta perjalanan yang tenang untuknya dan Kyuhyun malam ini, mengingat jasa yang sudah di berikan HanSi advertising pada perusahaan yacht yang ia gunakan sekarang.

Siwon kembali ke ruangan di mana Kyuhyun berada sambil membawa dua gelas teh hangat, satu untuk Kyuhyun dan satu untuknya. Siwon sengaja tidak membawa wine, ia tidak mau mereka menjadi mabuk, karena malam ini adalah malam yang spesial bagi Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan, mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan teh yang diminumnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya di meja kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan Siwon yang masih dengan santai meminum tehnya. Kyuhyun mencoba merekam semua yang ada dilihatnya dalam otaknya, ia tahu Siwonnya tidak berubah, wajahnya masih teteap setampan sebelumnya, tidak ada noda sedikitpun di wajah Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, Siwon memang sangat perduli soal penampilan, ia selalu memperhatikan penampilan dan kebersihan di atas segalanya, beda dengan dirinya yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan kedua hal tersebut.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menyadari satu hal, bukankah Siwon sudah menikah, lalu kemana cincin pernikahannya? Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, satu pikiran melintas dalam otak Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak mau berharap lebih, ia takut terluka bila harapannya tidak sesuai kenyataan. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa lama – lama menahan rasa penasarannya, ia segera menanyakan kejanggalan itu pada Siwon,

"hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun,

Siwon meletakkan gelas tehnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "ne Kyuhyun-ah, waeyo?" tanyanya,

"bukankah, hyung telah menikah? Tapi, kenapa, hyung tidak memakai, cincin?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan Siwon, "appa dan eommaku saja masih memakai cincin pernikahan di jari mereka"

Siwon terdiam, lalu melirik ke jari manisnya, 'karena aku memang belum menikah baby' seharusnya Siwon mengatakan itu, namun ia punya rencana lain untuk mengungkapkannya, jadi tidak mungkin ia ungkapkan sekarang. Siwon hanya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan merapikannya lagi, membuat Kyuhyun merengut. Siwon kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun, memintanya berdiri. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan tempatnya berada tadi, hawa dingin langsung menerpa tubuh keduanya, kali ini Siwon mencoba membiarkan Kyuhyun sedikit kedinginan tanpa jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya. Karena nanti, Siwonlah yang akan menghangatkannya.

Sungai Han sangat tenang malam itu, membuat yacht yang mereka tumpangi berjalan dengan baik. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun ke bagian depan yacht, berdiri memandang indahnya sungai Han dan Susana di malam hari. Bintang – biintang dan bulan menemani malam mereka saat ini. Dari jauh, Namsan Tower dan Banpo Bridge terlihat memancarkan sinarnya, memberikan kesan romantis pada perjalanan mereka sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini, "hyung, bukankah, seharusnya hyung mengajak Heechul-ssi kemari, bukannya aku. Aku benar – benar merasa tidak nyaman hyung"

Siwon menggeleng, ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, menghadapkan tubuh namja itu menghadapnya sehingga mata keduanya saling bertemu. Kyuhyun selalu mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, namun Siwon dengan lembut selalu menghadapkannya kembali ke arahnya. Siwon tidak melakukan apapun, ia hanya memandang lembut kedua bola mata Kyuhyun, mencoba memberikan ketulusan yang ia miliki kepada namja itu. Satu tangan Siwon tergerak menyentuh dan membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa membeku karena kedinginan, Siwon merasa bersalah telah membuat baby-nya sedingin ini. Namun lagi Siwon mencoba bertahan.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia merasa kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya yang terasa dingin, padahal Siwon hanya melakukan satu sentuhan pada pipinya,. Siwon kembali membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang satunya, membuat bibir Kyuhyun bergetar dan matanya berkaca – kaca. Ia ingin menghentikan perbuatan Siwon. Kyuhyun benar – benar merasa perbuatan Siwon ini salah. Tidak seharusnya pria yang telah beristri melakukan hal ini pada orang lain. Namun apa daya, sentuhan Siwon serasa megnet baginya, tubuhnya tidak mampu menjalankan perintah otaknya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"buka matamu, baby" lirih Siwon di telinganya, hembusan hangat nafas Siwon menggetarkan tubuhnya, bukan hanya hembusan nafas itu, tampi juga panggilan yang Siwon tujukan padanya. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, namun ia menutupnya kembali, merasa tidak ada suara yang bisa ia keluarkan saat ini. Siwon mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun satu langkah lagi hingga kedua tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. Kyuhyun berusaha mundur, namun tangan Siwon menahan pinggangnya, memerangkapnya dalam dekapan hangat. Kehangatan semakin menjalar di tubuh Kyuhyun, lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya angin malam saat itu.

Siwon kembali membelai pipi chubby Kyuhyun sambil memandang matanya, mau tak mau Kyuhyunpun mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah mata Siwon, meresapi pancaran hangat namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun merasa dunia sekitarnya menggelap,, hanya ada dirinya dan Siwon yang tersisa. Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun terulur balas menyentuh pipi Siwon, kerinduan yang begitu besar menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, ia rindu sentuhan Siwon ia rindu menyentuh Siwon, ia rindu segalanya tentang Siwon. Perlahan tangannya bergerak ke arah bibir Siwon, bibir yang selalu menjadi candu baginya, bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata – kata lembut untuknya, bibir yang selalu dengan lembut juga menyentuh bibirnya. Kerinduan Kyuhyun menjadi memuncak, bibirnya bergetar begitu rupa, menahan tangis yang siap pecah kapanpun dari sana. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan status Siwon, ia hanya ingin melepaskan kerinduannya yang tertahan pada seseorang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Biarlah untuk kali ini ia mengalah pada hatinya, biarlah hatinya menutup pikirannya akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, biarlah ia menganggap Siwon adalah miliknya saat ini sebelum namja itu kembali pada kehidupan aslinya.

Keduanya saling menyentuh satu sama lain, sama – sama melepas kerinduan. Siwon menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun yang bergetar, membuat getaran itu semakin terasa tak beraturan. Suasana tenang nan romantis membuat pikiran keduanya serasa melayang. Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangan matanya pada Siwon, begitupula dengan Siwon.

Yacht mulai mendekat ke arah Banpo Bridge yang berdiri megah di atas sungai Han. Siwon mengendurkan depakannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat jarak lima senti di antara keduanya. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya meraih pinggul Kyuhyun, mencoba menahan agar tubuhnya seimbang. Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar dengan mudah menyentuh bibir lembut Kyuhyun nantinya. Setengah senti sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, Siwon menghentikan gerakannya. Mata keduanya kembali berpandangan dengan begitu dekat, saat ini Siwon sedang bertaruh, ia mempertaruhkan segalanya pada keputusan Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau memaksa Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan kemauannya sendiri. Kyuhyun boleh mendorongnya menjauh atau menyambut ciumannya.

Kyuhyun terus sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, membiarkan wajah Siwon begitu dekat dengannya, Kyuhyun tidak mampu mendorong tubuh itu menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun tidak mau membohongi perasaannya sendiri, ia masih masih dan masih sangat mencintai Siwon, ia biarkan pikiran jahatnya mendominasi otaknya, membiarkan seakan – akan ingatannya hilang akan pernikahan Siwon. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, memantapkan hatinya, dengan perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Siwon yang sudah siap menyambutnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Siwon, rasa manis langsung terasa olehnya ketika kedua bibir itu saling menempel. Kyuhyun membiarkan satu tetes air mata penyesalan dan permohonan maaf meluncur di pipinya. "Heechul-ssi, mianhamnida…" ucapnya dalam hati.

Kemudian, tepat saat Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Siwon, jembatan Banpo menyemprotkan airnya, air mancur yang begitu indah, air mancur yang berwarna seperti pelangi.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang mereka lakukan, mereka hanya menempelkan bibir, tidak lebih, tidak ada lumatan, dan tidak ada nafsu yang menjadi dasar ciuman itu, keduanya hanya mencoba mengingat – ingat kebahagiaan yang pernah mereka jalani sebelum perpisahan menerpa keduanya. Juga tidak memperdulikan tubuh keduanya yang basah terkena semprotan air Banpo Bridge yang masih mengeluarkan _rainbow fountain_-nya.

.

Yacht yang mereka tumpangi mulai memasuki bagian bawah jembatan, Siwon sedikit melepaskan bibirnya, tidak benar - benar lepas, hanya agar ia mudah mengatakan satu hal penting pada Kyuhyun,

"baby..." panggil Siwon lembut sambil memegang bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun agar namja itu bisa terus memandangnya,

"hn" tanggap Kyuhyun,

Siwon terdiam sesaat dan perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka, lama namja itu memandang Kyuhyun, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian dan mencoba memikirkan resiko yang bisa saja diterimanya saat melakukan pernyataan setelah ini. Setelah merasa hatinya lebih kuat, namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun, tangan yang tadinya memegang kepala Kyuhyun berubah menjadi melingkar di bahu Kyuhyun, "baby… Heechul nuna... Bukan istriku..." lirih Siwon. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, tidak percaya pada apa yang di dengarnya

"kali ini kau harus percaya padaku baby, hyung sungguh - sungguh" bisik Siwon kembali ketika Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi pada pernyataannya,

"bohong… hyung, kau pasti berbohong kan? Apa hyung ingin aku mempercayai hal bodoh ini? Jangan memainkan perasaan orang hyung" bisik Kyuhyun setelah menemukan ketenangannya, "hyung tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu hyung, bagaimana jika Heechul-ssi mendengarnya, ia pasti terluka hyung, hyung tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, jangan karena kita, kita, aku," Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata – katanya, hatinya terlalu kalut, ia semakin merasa bersalah ketika tadi membalas bahkan larut dalam ciuman bersama Siwon. Ia merasa seperti orang jahat yang telah merusak rumah tangga orang.

"hyung tidak bohong baby, hyung sungguh – sungguh, percayalah pada hyung, mianhae, waktu itu, hyung tidak bermaksud berbohong padamu, hyung hanya... Entahlah, hyung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, ketika itu hyung terlalu terkejut ketika melihatmu dan kau tahu baby, hyung selalu jadi orang bodoh ketika berasamamu" ucap Siwon,

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon dari bahunya, namja itu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Seolah semakin tersadar dari kesalahnnya. "andwae, ini tidak benar hyung, ini tidak benar, hyung tidak boleh berbohong" teriak Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, ia mencoba berlari menghindari Siwon, namun namja itu berhasil menangkapnya dan memegang kedua bahunya dengan tangannya,

"Cho Kyuhyun tenanglah, tatap aku, apa hyung berbohong padamu, eoh?" Siwon berusaha keras menahan emosinya, ia tahu, ia tidak berhak marah pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun seakan sulit menerima apa yang ia katakan barusan,

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon masih dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya, hatinya tak karuan, berbagai macam hal berkecamuk dalam otaknya, Kyuhyun menangis, ia terisak, ia mengeluarkan isakannya begitu kencang sambil terus berkata 'Heechul-ssi mianhamnida' berulang – ulang. Siwon merasa sakit melihat Kyuhyunnya seperti ini, merasa bersalah padahal ia sama sekali tidak salah,

"baby, kau tidak salah, tidak perlu minta maaf pada Heechul nuna, ia bukan istriku baby, dan anak itu, anak itu juga bukan anakku, itu anak Heechul nuna dengan Hankyung hyung, namanya Gui Xian, baby, Gui Xian, bukan Kyuhyun seperti yang hyung katakan waktu itu" jelas Siwon sambil terus menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Tangis Kyuhyun semakin kencang, entah apa alasannya, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah tangisannya ini adalah tangisan ketidak percayaan ataukah kelegaan karena ternyata Siwon-nya, Siwon-nya belum menikah dan masih sangat mencintainya.

"kumohon percayalah padaku baby, percayalah padaku" bisik Siwon di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih setia menangis. Siwon menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir itu, memberikan kecupan – kecupan singkat di mata dan pipi Kyuhyun, agar airmatanya bisa berhenti. Hati Siwon berdenyut ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena terlalu keras menangis, ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat, begitu erat, namun Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa – apa, ia hanya diam tanpa membalas sedikitpun pelukan Siwon.

"bukankah hyung pernah mengatanakn padamu baby, lima tahun lalu, janji hyung padamu, apa kau masih ingat, baby? Ingatkah kau pada janji hyung?" Ucap Siwon pelan,

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, janji, Kyuhyun tentu masih mengingat sangat jelas janji yang sering Siwon katakan padanya dulu, "jika suatu hari hyung melakukan kesalahan dan berpaling ke arah lain, hyung harap kau percaya, bahwa hyung benar – benar tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa alasan, itu karena hyung kehilangan sinar yang selalu hyung cari dan berusaha menemukannya, sama seperti saat matahari yang tertutup awan, hyung mungkin akan kehilangan arah, tapi, hyung pasti akan selalu kembali ke arah dimana sinar itu berada disaat sinar itu kembali nantinya"Siwon kembali mengucapkan janjinya yang telah berhenti ia ucapkan sejak penjara menjadi rumahnya dulu.

Kyuhyun masih terus berfikir, "benarkah… benarkah hyung tidak berbohong? Benarkah hyung memang benar – benar belum menikah?" Tanya Kyuhyun di sela – sela isakannya,

Siwon mengangguk dengan semangat. "tentu baby, tentu, hyung tidak berbohong padamu, ah, tadi kau bertanya kenapa hyung tidak memakai cincin bukan? Itu karena hyung memang belum menikah baby, hyung menunggu mu memakaikan cincin itu di jari hyung, karena itu, hyung selalu menjaga jari manis ini agar hanya cincin yang kau berikan yang bisa mengisinya suatu saat nanti, baby"

Kyuhyun menangis, kali ini adalah tangisan kebahagiaan, ia merasa sangat bersyukur, ternyata tidak sia – sia ia menunggu Siwon selama ini, tidak sia – sia ia menangis, berdoa pada Tuhan agar Siwon kembali padanya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon dan mengeluarkan semua rasa sesak yang tadi mengisi hatinya, menggantinya dengan rasa hangat dan kebahagiaan. Setelah beberapa saat, Siwon melepaskan pelukan keduanya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan malu – malu,

"so... Cho Kyuhyun, apakah baby ku ini sudah memaafkan hyung bodohnya ini?" Tanya Siwon disertai senyum dimplenya, tak lupa tatapan mata yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya mendengar pernyataan Siwon, "hyung pabbo, mana mungkin aku tidak memaafkanmu kalau aku tidak menceburkanmu ke dalam sungai Han yang dingin ini" ucapnya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat - buat, membuat Siwon tertawa mendengarnya,

"kalau begitu, hmm, apakah sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Siwon,

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, membuat Siwon ingin sekali menerkamnya, namun Siwon tidak boleh melakukan itu, bisa – bisa baby-nya ini akan tega melemparnya sungguhan ke dalam sungai Han,

"ani" jawab Kyuhyun tegas,

"heeee, wae?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah lucunya,

"Ya! Hyung, mana bisa kita menjadi sepasang kekasih kalau hyung tidak menyatakannya padaku" kesal Kyuhyun, namja itu merutuki ke-pabo-an Siwon yang tiba – tiba muncul, apanya yang direktur kalau soal begini saja masih pabo, itulah yang berada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia meringis menyadari kebodohannya. Namun sedetik kemudian Siwon berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih cool di mata Kyuhyun. Namja itu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, "haruskah hyung mengatakannya? Hyung punya cara yang lebih indah daripada sekedar menyatakannya melalui bibir"

"terserah hyung saja, aku tidak perduli, yang penting, hyung menyatakannya padaku" jawab Kyuhyun cepat, sudah tidak sabar eoh?

"baiklah, bagaimana jika seperti ini" Siwon menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba mengurangi ketegangan, yacht yang mereka naiki perlahan keluar dari bawah jembatan menuju pancuran air di bagian sisi kiri jembatan, tarian air dari jembatan banpo masih setia menemani keduanya kala itu.

"Baby" Siwon menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menatap dalam bola mata milik Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu seakan terhipnotis oleh pancaran mata Siwon, kembali tanpa kata - kata Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun, reflek Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dan memiringkan wajahnya ketika air dari jembatan banpo membasahi tubuh keduanya, saat itulah Siwon kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun, satu tangan memeluk dengan perlahan pinggul Kyuhyun sementara satu tangannya yang lain mencoba menutupi bagian atas kepala keduanya dari pancuran _rainbow fountain_, melindungi agar air tidak masuk ke dalam mulut mereka.

Dengan perlahan Siwon menggerakkan bibirnya, dan secara reflek Kyuhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya, membuat Siwon tersenyum dalam hati. Namja itu kemudian berbisik sambil terus menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah kata yang membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir, dan setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya, tertutup oleh air mancur yang sedikit mengenai wajahnya, hangatnya nafas Siwon terasa di dalam mulutnya, bukan hanya di dalam mulutnya, namun hatinyapun ikut menghangat. Hanya satu kata, namun mampu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia,

"nado saranghae, hyung" jawab Kyuhyun pelan, membalas pernyataan Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan ciuman keduanya dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, namja tampan itu tiba - tiba berteriak sangat kencang, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, "CHO KYUHYUN! SARANGHAEEEEEEE" teriak Siwon sambil tertawa - tawa, ia kembali berteriak meluapkan kebahagiaannya, "WOHOOOOOO!"

Bukannya marah, Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa bersama Siwon, ia bahkan ikut berteriak sama kencangnya dengan Siwon, tidak perduli pada sekitarnya sama sekali, "NADO SARANGHAE SIWON HYUUUUUNGGGGG.. JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYOOOOOOOO" teriaknya, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama sambil berpelukan dengan erat. Banpo bridge dan sungai Han serta Namsan Tower yang terlihat dari jauh menjadi saksi bisu kembalinya hubungan dua insan yang sempat terputus itu. Walau tanpa kata - kata gombal yang panjang, Siwon berhasil meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia benar - benar mencintai namja manis itu, dan Kyuhyun lebih menyukai perbuatan Siwon yang lebih memilih menciumnya sambil mengatakan satu kata "saranghae" daripada dengan kalimat panjang yang terlalu bertele - tele. Keduanya pun larut dalam indahnya pemandangan sungai Han di malam hari.

"hyung" panggil Kyuhyun,

"ne baby?" keduanya kini duduk dalam satu bangku yang ada di atas yacht, Siwon duduk di belakang sambil melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya,

"boleh aku tahu, dimana rumahmu sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan malu – malu,

"tentu, setelah ini hyung akan mengajakmu ke rumah hyung yang baru" jawab Siwon sambil mengecup singkat leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, dari dalam ruang nahkoda, Hankyung tersenyum lebar melihat dua namja yang sedang berbahagia itu, "chukkae chagiya, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat rencana seromantis ini" bisik Hankyung pada seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk manis di sampingnya,

"hei, china oleng, kau kira aku hanya bisa membuat hal – hal yang tidak benar eoh? Aku juga bisa menciptakan rencana seperti ini. Huh awas saja jika anak itu tidak menepati janjinya mentraktir kita makan enak di restoran mewah hoho" Heechul mengeluarkan tawa mengerikannya, membuat Hankyung merinding,

"untung Gui Xian tidak ikut" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat foto - foto yang tersaji di hadapannya. Namja berusia 27tahun itu memperhatikan satu per satu hasil hasil jepretan dari Donghae malam itu. Senyumnya makin lebar ketika terdapat sebuah foto yang menampilkan wajah bahagia dongsaeng kesayangannya dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Kyuhyunnya kembali berpacaran dengan Siwon, itu yang ia dengar dari Donghae, seseorang yang ia utus untuk memantau Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tamu rumah mewahnya. "chukkae Kyuhyun-ah, kau kembali menemukan kebahagiaanmu, hyung harap, hubungan kalian tidak akan terputus lagi" gumam Sungmin sambil memandang foto - foto Wonkyu,

"Donghae-ya, tidakkah kau merasa bahagia melihat foto – foto ini, aku ingin terus tersenyum ketika melihatnya" Sungmin menunjukkan foto yang dipegangnya pada Donghae yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Donghae tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "aku turut berbahagia untuk Kyuhyunnie, Sungmin-hyung"

"ahhh… aku benar – benar merasa lega sekarang, tapi, siapa yang berada di balik semua ini? Aku tidak yakin jika Siwon sendiri yang memiliki ide seperti ini, mengingat sifat anak itu" gumam Sungmin,

"dari apa yang aku selidiki selama ini, ada seseorang yang dekat dengan Siwon-ah yang membantunya melakukan hal ini, tapi aku juga tidak tahu siapa orangnya, tapi, setidaknya kita harus berterima kasih padanya karena membuat kebahagiaan untukmu, hyung"

"ne, jika aku tahu siapa orangnya, tentu aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung padanya" Sungmin kembali melihat – lihat foto yang ada di tangannya, "oh ya Donghae-ya, tiba – tiba aku ada ide untuk bekerja sama dengan HanSi advertising, bagaimana menurutmu? Selain mereka bisa memperkuat pemasaran kita, bukankah, Kyuhyunnie dan Siwonnie akna sering bersama" Sungmin tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar setelah mengutarakan niatnya itu,

Donghae berfikir sejenak, "hmm… tidak buruk juga hyung, aku setuju, terlebih, kita tahu bagaimana nama baik HanSi advertising di dunia periklanan selama ini, sekali dayung, bukankah dua tiga pulau terlampaui, bukan begitu?"

Sungmin tertawa, "tumben sekali kau pintar hae-ya"

"ya! Hyung, jangan mengejekku, kalau aku bodoh mana mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan bersamamu selama ini hn?" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Ya! Aku hanya bercanda Hae-ya" Sungmin melempar amplop tempat foto – foto Wonkyu ke arah Donghae.

Keduanya tidak menyadari, jika sedari tadi, Changmin mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Namja tinggi itu mengepalkan tangannya, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya, hyung. Setidaknya, Kyuhyunnie tidak boleh tahu jika Choi Siwon adalah salah satu orang HanSi advertising. Aku sendiri yang akan menggagalkan rencanamu itu hyung"

.

.

.

Seorang namja tengah memandang sebuah foto berisi, pria, dan wanita dewasa yang merangkul seorang namja muda berusia dua belasan tahun. Senyum miris terukir di wajahnya saat memperhatikan dua orang dewasa yang ada di foto tersebut, "eomma, appa , aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian, kalian tenang saja..." namja itu kemudian mengembalikan foto tersebut ke dalam laci meja miliknya. "kebahagiaan kalian akan segera aku akhiri, Wonkyu Couple..." ucap namja itu dengan seringaian tercetak di bibirnya

Tbc...

Hyaaa mianhaeeee… udah telat berapa bulan ini tidak update? Apakah ada yang masih mengingat cerita abal ini? Hehehe…

Apakah kalian puas dengan cerita ini? Author merasa kurang pede ngepost-nya, agak – agak beda dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran soalnya, tapi author sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk membuat chap tiga ini. Semoga kalian suka ^^ oya, ingatkan author jika ada typo ne :)

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca, review, follow dan favorite, author sangat senang sekali, maaf tidak bisa di balas satu – satu…

**FiWonKyu0201- .WKS- MoonGyuWon- EvilkyulovKyu- Kayla WonKyu- Augesteca- heeeHyun- Guest1- Guest2- amanda wu-**

Terima kasih untuk review kalian ^^

Oya apakah ada yang mau jadi teman author di twitter? Author baru bikin twitter baru, kalian bisa follow twitter author di hyunniecho, mention untuk follback :)

Oke,,,, next, mind to review?


End file.
